


Assistance

by the_fangirl_in_a_wheelchair



Series: Black Kings & White Queens [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Captivity, F/F, Kidnapping, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 11:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fangirl_in_a_wheelchair/pseuds/the_fangirl_in_a_wheelchair
Summary: Liechtenstein is scared. She's really really scared.(BelaLiech, Warning/s: Unhealthy Relationship, Captivity, Implied Kidnapping.)
Relationships: Belarus/Liechtenstein (Hetalia)
Series: Black Kings & White Queens [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531394
Kudos: 18





	Assistance

**Author's Note:**

> You probably noticed how I didn't used Natalya for Belarus' human name but instead Natallia, that's because I found out that the Belarussian version of the name is actually Natallia so I decided to use that one instead.

Belarus sets down a tray of food in front of Liechtenstein. "My darling Lily, I made you some chicken soup, I hope you would enjoy it. Now, say ah." Belarus picks up the spoon, she scoops up a spoonful of soup, blew on it a little, then holds it up towards Liechtenstein, akin to how a mother would feed her child.

But instead of accepting the offered food, Liechtenstein turns her head away. "Natallia, I want to go home."

"But you are home, this is our home." Belarus' voice sounds hurt.

No, this isn't home. This isn't _Liechtenstein _home. And no matter how much Belarus tries to make it so, this house would never be Liechtenstein home.

Finally, Liechtenstein couldn't take it anymore, so she blurted out, "I want my brother!"

"Why do you want your brother when you have me?" Belarus frowns. "Your brother wouldn't be able to protect you like I could. He wouldn't be able to provide for you like I could. I could give you anything you want. My sweet adorable Lily, can't you see that all I have done for you was just to make you happy?"

"If- If you really want me to be happy then you would let me go outside." Liechtenstein said trembling.

That's right. If this really was home then Liechtenstein would be able to go outside, and see her big brother, and other nations, and her people, she needs to know if her people are alright.

"The outside world is a cruel and terrible place, you're better off staying here where I can protect you." Belarus petted her head tenderly.

"No... It isn't... My brother-"

"ENOUGH WITH YOUR BROTHER ALREADY!" Belarus screamed at her.

Liechtenstein flinched.

Belarus' eyes widen once she realized what she had done. "Oh my dear Lily, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."

Belarus moves to hug Liechtenstein, kissing her forehead, whilst muttering sweet apologies. But Liechtenstein could only sit frozen in fear. "Do you forgive me my precious Lily?"

Liechtenstein nods, not wanting to anger the other female nation some more.

"I'm glad." Belarus sighs in relief. "Now please eat your soup I don't want you to die of starvation while you are living with me." She tries to feed Liechtenstein the soup again, this time Liechtenstein accepted the food.

"That's a good girl." Belarus petted her head again.

It has been a month since Belarus snatched Liechtenstein from her home, and kept her captive in the Slavic nation's house. And ever since, she has been treating her like her own personal doll, dressing her up in pretty clothes, doing her hair, feeding her, she sometimes would even ask if she could touch and hold Liechtenstein in her arms. But despite all the luxuries Belarus provided for her, she still never lets Liechtenstein go outside. Belarus treats her nicely most of the time, but there are times when Liechtenstein say or does something that would anger her and she snaps, those times terrifies Liechtenstein the most. Fortunately Belarus hasn't actually hurt her physically, but heaven knows how long that will last.

For now, Liechtenstein decides to just try and obey the terrifying nation, at least until she finds a way to escape, or until her brother comes and saves her.

Liechtenstein hopes that her brother would save her soon.


End file.
